The Storm
by Maarty
Summary: Bouřka... Clarice se nudí...


Clarice seděla na posteli přikrytá peřinou a při svitu lampičky si četla. Bylo už dost pozdě v noci, ale ji to od té doby, co odešla z FBI nezajímalo. A tento týden už vůbec ne, protože si vzala dovolenou. Už dlouho nebyla tou fanatickou workoholičkou. Momentálně pracovala jako noční hlídač v bance. Respektive hlídala přímo trezor se zlatými cihlami. Ředitel banky ji osobně znal a věděl, že jí to může svěřit.  
Zablikala jí lampička. Překvapeně vzhlédla od knihy. Do té doby si vůbec neuvědomila sílící venkovní bouři.  
Ani teď ji ale nezačala nijak vzrušovat a znovu se vrátila ke čtení. Marcus Aurelius ji celkem zaujal.

Blik. Tma. Blesk. Hrom. Déšť.  
"Sakra!" zaklela Clarice.  
Celý dům byl najednou ponořen do té nejčernočernější tmy. Odkládajíce knihu vstala z postele a šla se podívat k oknu, jestli vypadl proud jen u ní, nebo i jinde. Odhrnula záclonu a chtěla se podívat ven. Chtěla, je to správné slovo. Přes hustý déšť spojený s vichřicí neviděla ani na dva metry.  
Teď už tušila, že proud nepůjde nejmíň v celé ulici, ale přesto zkusila jít nahodit pojistky. Neúspěšně.  
"K čertu s tím!" zaklela znovu a vrátila se do ložnice.  
Sednula si na okraj postele a vzdychla. Spát se jí nechtělo… a popravdě by to ani dost dobře nešlo, při tom, jaký ta bouřka dělala kravál. Zadívala se na zamlžené okno. Blesk. Spontánně vstala a zase si stoupla k oknu. Blesky lítaly všude okolo a hromy teď už byly tak hlasité, že se vždy málem vysypaly okna.  
Znovu vzdychla. Tak to vypadalo, že větší část noci stráví u okna zíráním na blesky.  
"Bezva, tak teď jsem uvězněná ve vlastním domě. Ještě schází nějaká hororová příšera nebo mimozemšťani a bude to všechno--"  
Ozval se ohlušující hrom a okno u kterého stála se rozletělo dokořán.  
V tu ránu byla Clarice slitá od hlavy až k patě, spolu s postelí a půlkou pokoje.  
"No skvěle." Zabrblala a vrhla se k oknu. Musela pořádně bojovat s větrem, aby se k němu vůbec dostala. Když už ho zavírala, tak se podívala dolů. Nebyla si tak úplně jistá, jestli náhodou neviděla dole v dešti někoho stát a zírat jejím směrem.  
Když konečně zavřela okno, tak už se jí nechtělo spát vůbec. Nejen že byla totálně probuzená ledovou sprškou, ale taky její postel na tom byla stejně. Z nočního stolku shrábla diskman, v naději, že dole v obýváku aspoň něco uslyší přes bouřku.

Rozplácla se na pohovku, složila polštář pod hlavu a pustila si písničky. Zavřela oči a přestala přemýšlet úplně o všem.

_Wish You were here_

slova písně jí najednou probrala zpět.

_Me oh my countryman  
Wish you were here_

"Tak dobře, tohle mi za to nestojí." Pronesla nahlas a chtěla vytáhnout pecky z uší, jenže k tomu nenašla dost síly.

_Wish you were here  
Don't you know the stove is  
Getting colder  
And i miss you like hell  
And i'm feeling blue_

I've got feelings for you babe  
Do you still feel the same  
From the first time i laid my  
Eyes on you  
I felt joy of living  
I saw heaven in your eyes in  
Your eyes

"Tak a dost. To přece není pravda. Absolutně nic jsem necítila, když jsem ho poprvé viděla. Strach možná… Nebe v těch kaštanových očích? Peklo." Zhluboka se nadechla, když si vzpomněla na jeho oči. Byly nádherné!

_I miss your laugh i miss  
Your smile  
I miss everything about you  
Every second's like a minute  
Every minute's like a day  
When you're far away_

Vzdala to. Chyběl jí! Chyběl jí a moc! Proč se dlouhých pět let neukázal! - - - Protože ho odmítla.

_Wish you were here  
The stove is getting colder baby  
Wish you were here  
A battlefield of love and fear_

Na bitevním poli lásky a strachu? Jo. Přesně tak. Teď už měla opravdu dost. Vytrhla pecky z uší a šla se radši zase dívat z okna. Nemohla snést víc těchhle písniček… A… nutně potřebovala pití. 

"Doprdele! Proč!" rozkřičela se přes kuchyň.  
Po několika tichých minutách si sama odpověděla. "Protože jsi neposlechla Crawforda." Pípla tiše.  
Neposlechla ho a Hannibal Lecter se jí "dostal do hlavy" a víc než tam. Nejen do hlavy, ale i do srdce.   
"Zlej sen. Kdy už se probudím!" vrčela tiše.   
"Bohužel či bohudík nikdy, Clarice."  
Prudce se otočila a narazila do něčí hrudi. Vzhlédla a zůstala nevěřícně zírat do kaštanových očí, které už tak dlouho neviděla.  
"Doktore Lectere!" vydechla.  
"Dobrý večer, Clarice." Pozdravil ji Hannibal slušně.  
Clarice absolutně nevěděla, co má dělat, co má říct. Nevěřila vlastním očím. Nemohla to být pravda - Co by tam tak najednou dělal? Nic se jí nestalo, nikdo ji nijak nepodrazil. Tak co tam dělal?  
Když se po pár vteřinách vzpamatovala a přijala fakt, že před ní stojí Hannibal Lecter, tak si teprve všimnula, že má na hlavě krvácející ránu.  
"Jste zraněný." Pronesla a zvedla ruku, že se na to podívá zblízka.  
Hannibal ji ale za zvednutou ruku chytil a velice účinně ji tím zastavil.  
"To nic není, Clarice."  
Ruku jí ale nepustil, zůstal ji něžně svírat.  
"Nedělejte doktora sám sobě a posaďte se." Rozkázala Clarice a ukázala mu na pohovku.  
Až když si sedal, tak její ruku nechal být. Clarice k němu udělala váhavý krok a doslova se mu zastavila mezi nohama. Naordinovala si, že si to tak nesmí brát a že se musí soustředit na jeho zranění. Opatrně mu oddělala vlasy z rány a prohlédla si ji.  
"Co se Vám stalo?" zavolala přes rameno, když si šla pro lékárničku.  
"Menší nedorozumění s větví."  
Vrátila se během několika vteřin a hned mu ránu začala desinfikovat.  
"Co tady děláte, doktore?" zeptala se.  
"Měl jsem o Vás starost."  
Nevěřícně se na něj podívala. "Teď? Po pěti letech!" Velmi nešetrně mu přitiskla desinfekci na ránu. Hannibal nesyknul, pouze přimhouřil oči.  
"První pomoc jsem Vám dala. Povinnost jsem splnila, tak můžete zase odejít a dřív než za pět let se nevracejte!" vyjela po něm.  
Hannibal vstal a vážně se na ni zadíval. "Měl jsem přijít dřív, Clarice? Přála jste si to?" ptal se absolutně bezcitně. "Chtěla jste si promluvit o zkorumpované FBI a jehňatech? Mimochodem, jak se mají?"  
Znechuceně k němu vzhlédla a vytočeně spustila. "Víte, že s tím už začínáte být trapný? Moc dobře víte, co se ve mně děje, tak proč si se mnou chodíte hrát? Ah jistě, zábava jednoho zvrhlého psychiatra. Proč ne… vždycky jsem byla něčí hračka. Když už ne FBI, tak Vaše - nenávidím Vás. No co už? Směle do toho, ptejte se! Ubližte mi!"  
Hannibal k ní udělal výhružný krok. "Trapný a zvrhlý." Zavrčel tiše. Pak ale jako by otočil o 180° a začal se tvářit jako by byl její starý hodný dědeček. " Od nenávisti vede jen krůček k lásce, Clarice. Přemýšlela jste někdy o profesionální pomoci ve Vašem problému? Je totiž nanejvýš zoufalý čin, pokusit se mě vytočit, pouze abych skončil vaše trápení."  
"Ještě jsem zapomněla odporný. Jděte k čertu." Otočila se k němu zády a rozešla se nahoru do svého pokoje.

Dlouho tam nahoře zůstala a přemýšlela o tom, co udělala. Slovně napadla Hannibala Lectera. Řekla mu, že je trapný, zvrhlý a odporný. Skoro ji to teď s odstupem několika minut rozesmálo.  
Měla žízeň.  
"Přece tam nemůžu jít. - Proč bys nemohla, je to tvůj dům, snad se nebojíš chodit po vlastním domě? - Co když tam ještě je? - Tak ho vyrazíš. - Je zraněný. - A? - A, no prostě… - Je ti ho líto? - Jo. - A jemu bylo hroooooozně líto jeho obětí, že! - Jenže JÁ nejsem jako ON. - Možná bys někdy měla. - to nejde, já ho… - co ho? - mám ho ráda. - A pak že on je prý blázen."  
Dál už odmítala tuhle válku protichůdných názorů a rozešla se dolů. Jak ho znala, tak už bude dávno někde za horami. Když ale procházela přes obývák do kuchyně, tak ho uviděla sedět na pohovce. No dobře, sedět… klimbal. Vypadal tak zranitelně. Clarice se musela pousmát. Zůstala stát ve dveřích a zírala na něj. Při jejich výměně názorů jí jen oplácel stejnou mincí. Nebyl ve své kůži, nejspíš to bylo tou ránou. Neměli si, co vyčítat.  
"Co po mně chcete, doktore? Abych si vám řekla o pomoc? Nebo co?" zašeptala si pro sebe.  
_"Od nenávisti vede jen krůček k lásce, Clarice." _vzpomněla si na jeho slova. "Tohle po mně chcete?"  
_"Jak by mě mohl milovat? Je to Hannibal Lecter. - A ty jsi Clarice Starlingová, zastánkyně toho názoru, že on je taky jen člověk. - Přirozeně, ale… - tady není žádné "ale". On je zamilovaný a ty to víš už sakra dlouho!"_  
Pousmála se sama pro sebe. Dával jí těch pět let jen čas na rozmyšlenou?  
"Co je Vám k smíchu, Clarice?" uslyšela najednou jeho hlas.  
Vlastně ji to ani nepřekvapilo. V přítomnosti Hannibala Lectera byste měli čekat neočekávané.  
"Nic… vlastně já." Opáčila okamžitě.  
Hannibal nasadil výraz, který vyznačoval něco jako opravdu-nepotřebuješ-psychiatra-?.  
"Chcete něco k pití?" zeptala se Clarice rychle, než stihnul mít nějaký komentář.  
"Vodu, pokud Vám to nebude dělat potíže."  
Clarice byla v tu ránu pryč. Zničeně se v kuchyni posadila na židli a zhluboka se nadechla.  
"Tak fajn. Možná, že je zamilovaný… možná že i do mě a rozmyslela jsem si to vůbec za těch pět let?"  
Otázku nechala viset ve vzduchu a šla Hannibalovi nalít tu vodu. Hned mu ji odnesla.  
"Prosím." Podala mu ji.  
"Děkuji, Clarice." Opáčil Hannibal a upil trochu vody. Na to zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o opěradlo.  
Clarice ho pár vteřin pozorovala, než pronesla:  
"Neměl byste usnout. Můžete mít otřes mozku nebo tak něco."  
Hannibal otevřel oči a vzhlédnul k ní. "Ano, pravda. Půjdu, Clarice. Sbohem, forever and ever."  
"Ne!"  
Clarice najednou zaplavila panika. Nechtěla, aby nadobro odešel z jejího života. Popravdě nechtěla, aby vůbec odešel. V tu chvíli, kdy vstával z pohovky si uvědomila, že se za těch pět let rozhodla.  
Hannibal se na ni překvapeně podíval.  
"Neodcházejte! Ne… nejste ve své kůži, doktore." Vyhrkla.  
"Clarice, nemůžu tady zůstat. Někdo by mě tu mohl vidět a taky Vás nechci obtěžovat."  
"A kdo by Vás tady asi tak viděl? Venku zuří blizard. Nenechte se prosit."  
V tu chvíli měl nejpřekvapenější výraz, který kdy nasadil. Znělo to paradoxně, slyšet od někoho, kdo víc než dobře ví, kdo Hannibal je, prosbu, aby zůstal. A taky ho dost překvapila Claricina vstřícnost. Ne, že by se mu to nelíbilo, ale zaráželo ho to. Že by s ním měla jen soucit díky tomu škrábanci na hlavě? Hannibal moooc dobře věděl, že nemá ani slabý otřes mozku, ale vyhlídky toho, že ho bude Clarice bavit celou noc se mu zamlouvaly. Stačilo jen kapku zasimulovat. Laciný trik, ale účinný.  
"Clarice, pokud zůstanu, tak se budu muset nějak udržet vzhůru…"  
Clarice si sedla na stůl, který stál před pohovkou.  
"Fajn, tak třeba… jak jste se měl těch pět let?"

…  
Po třech hodinách.  
…

"Clarice, jděte se vyspat." Pokusil se rozkázat Hannibal, ale Clarice ho neposlouchala.  
"Ne," zívla. "ještě se mi ne-" znovu zívla "-nechce. Zahrajete si Scrabble?" kuňkla. Oči se jí klížily, ale byla odhodlaná zůstat vzhůru.  
Hannibal se zhluboka nadechnul.  
"Clarice, řeknu Vám to ještě naposledy: jděte spát. Jestli okamžitě nepůjdete, tak Vás osobně uložím."  
Dostala záchvat ospalého smíchu.  
"No, to bude problém… trochu víc mi zmokla postel."  
Hannibal protočil panenkama. Šikovná holka.  
"Tak pojďte sem na pohovku. Já si sednu do křesla."  
"Ne, já nebudu spát." Pronesla Clarice, ale přesto si sedla k Hannibalovi na pohovku. "Tak něco řekněte, ať neusnete." Pípla.  
Hannibal se pousmál. Seděla tam zkroucená na pohovce pár cm od něj a scházelo jen velice málo k tomu, aby totálně vytuhla. Jemu se naopak nechtělo spát vůbec. Ne, pokud měl možnost a "povolení" zírat na ni. Opatrně se posadil a něžně ji položil na pohovku. Akorát se chystal vstát, když mu obtočila packy okolo pasu a zabrblala něco jako:  
"Zůstaň tady se mnou, brouku."  
"Tvoje přání je mým rozkazem, beruško." Odvětil zpět a lehnul si k ní.  
Usnula mu na hrudi se spokojeným úsměvem na tváři. Tak moc, jak Hannibal nechtěl usnout, tak nakonec usnul, ale co víc, s Clarice v objetí. 

Ráno se probudil přirozeně první. Spal sotva tři hodiny, ale cítil se skvěle. Slunce už bylo vysoko na obloze, po noční bouři ani stopy. Pousmál se a zasunul Clarice vlasy za ucho. Měl by odejít. Odejít aby nikdy nezjistila, že to na ni jen hrál. Ale nemohl se k tomu donutit. Cítil se tam na té pohovce skvěle, naposledy se tak cítil když mu bylo šest. Objal ji pevněji a znovu zavřel oči. Netrvalo však ani pár minut a Clarice se začala ošívat. Naordinoval si pravidelné dýchání, aby to vypadalo, že ještě spí. Netroufal si odhadnout její reakci, až se probudí. Teoreticky by si měla pamatovat, co se dělo, ale člověk nikdy neví.  
Clarice se probudila a zívla. Chtěla se protáhnout, jenže vedle sebe ucítila něco teplého. Opatrně zvedla hlavu a zůstala zírat na Hannibala. Čekal, že se zvedne a uteče, ale ona nasadila vyděšený výraz a okamžitě mu kontrolovala tep. Hluboce si oddechla, když ho nahmatala. Silný a stabilní. 85 tipovala. ;)  
Až po té zřejmě začala přemýšlet o tom, co se stalo dál. Na několik desítek vteřin přestala dýchat a div se jí nekouřilo z hlavy, když si snažila vzpomenout, jestli se mezi nimi něco stalo nebo ne. Nakonec přišla k závěru, že BOHUŽEL ne.  
Hannibal přesně věděl, na co myslela. Taky aby ne, podle výrazu, který měla by to poznal každý. Teď měl obrovské dilema jestli zůstat gentleman, nebo ji políbit, jak ještě nikdy políbena nebyla. No, každopádně by se prvně mohl "probudit". Pomalu otevřel oči a zůstal na ni zírat. Clarice se od něj kousek překvapeně odtáhla, ale neměla se k tomu vstávat z postele.  
"Jak se cítíte, doktore?" zeptala se nakonec.  
Hannibal byl mile překvapený. "Dobře, děkuji. Vyspala jste se dobře?"  
Ano, vyspala. Nevěděla nebo dobře věděla, čím to bylo… jen jí to bylo kapku víc proti srsti, říct to nahlas.  
"Dobře. Vy?"  
Hannibal se usmál. "Víc než dobře."  
"Co rána?"pokračovala ve zpovědi.  
"V pořádku, Clarice. Opravdu. Cítím se skvěle."  
Nikdo z nich se ale neměl k tomu, aby vstal. Clarice nevědomky a Hannibal ani nemohl… ne, že by snad chtěl.  
Clarice nevěděla, co dál říct… až tehdy si všimla, jak leží. Jednu nožku měla ladně přehozenou přes něj a ruku, kterou mu kontrolovala tep nechala v klidu odpočívat na jeho hrudi.  
"N-nejspíš jsem v noci usnula." Pípla Clarice a strategicky začala přesouvat končetiny pryč z Hannibala Lectera. Okamžitě se zvedla z pohovky a nervózně, skoro až rozpačitě se omluvila, že si jde dát sprchu.  
Hannibal velice dobře pochopil, že je čas vyklidit prostor. Přes noc jejich vztah poskočil o velký krok dopředu a Clarice si teď nutně potřebovala urovnat myšlenky.   
Na kousek papíru napsal krátký vzkaz a zanechávajíce ho na stole, se rychle vypařil…

Když Clarice vylezla z vany, tak se jí celkem ulevilo, když už tam Hannibal nebyl. Ale byla ráda, když zjistila, že jí nechal vzkaz:  
"Clarice, omlouvám se, že jsem odešel tak bez rozloučení, ale kdybych neodešel teď, tak už bych neodešel vůbec. Spousta věcí se změnila a já Vám děkuji za všechno, co jste pro mě v noci udělala. Jak vědomě, tak nevědomě.  
Brzy se znovu uvidíme. Do té doby nashledanou. H."  
Clarice se usmála. Líbil se jí styl, kterým s ní teď Hannibal jednal. Už na ni netlačil, jako v Chesapeake, ale dával jí čas. Jen doufala, že to jeho "brzy" nebude dalších pět let…

Už to byl měsíc, co tak náhle přišel a odešel. Clarice si popravdě přestávala myslet, že ještě přijde. Došlo jí, že to možná bude i dobře. Konečně by se měla přestat zabývat minulostí a dívat se dopředu. Ulovit nějakého samečka a mít spoustu mláďat. Ještě pořád byla dost mladá, byla inteligentní a celkem pohledná… tak wo co go? Přestěhuje se někam daleko od Washingtonu a bude!  
Jenže při jejím štěstí by ji Hannibal našel, samečka by jí zabil a mláďata unesl.  
"Ne, tohle by ON nikdy neudělal." Zabrblala si pro sebe tiše, když se v noci vracela domů z práce. Auto měla v opravně, takže kus jela metrem, a pak šla pěšky.  
Celou cestu byla ztracená v podobných myšlenkách… takže si nevšimla, že ji už nějakou dobu sleduje jakýsi maník.  
Všimla si ho, až když jí mířil revolverem do tváře.  
"Dej sem prachy! Dělej!" křikl na ni.  
Clarice se na něj nevzrušeně podívala. Přestože zbraň s sebou neměla, tak ji dost dlouho cvičili na to, aby se v takovýchto situacích ubránila.  
Jenže ten "potulný zlodějíček" nebyl taková nicka jako si myslela, že bude.  
Když na něj chtěla udělat výpad, tak ho vykryl a Clarice dostala do zubů.  
"Takže si chceš hrát, jo holčičko?" zeptal se ten maník, zasunul zbraň za pas a připravil se na pěsti.  
"Možná si spolu pohrajeme, až tě trochu zkrotím." Zatlemil se úlisně.  
Clarice si utřela krev, která jí vytékala z natrženého koutku a znechuceně se podívala na zloděje. Měla v plánu se na něm pořádně vymlátit. Když se ještě tlemil, tak mu jedna přistála. Byl to pěknej pravej hák. Clarice by si byla vsadila, že mu vyrazila aspoň dva zuby. Maníka to rozzuřilo a slepě se vrhnul na Clarice. Ta to tentokrát neubránila a skončila na zemi s rudým obtiskem ruky na tváři - v bezvědomí.  
Zlodějíček se maximálně vytočeně napřímil a podíval se na ni.  
"Vystrkujeme drápky?" Zeptal se a začal si rozepínal poklopec. Náhle se ale zaseknul, když na krku ucítil chladné ostří nože.  
"Správně, vystrkujeme drápky." Pronesl zpoza něj pevný mužský hlas. Kdyby byla Clarice při vědomí, tak by ho zajisté poznala.  
"Co jsi sakra zač!" řval vytočeně zlodějíček.  
"Ta poslední osoba na světě, kterou byste si přál potkat." Odpověděl Hannibal Lecter kontrolovaně.  
"A to je jako kurva co!" prskal zloděj.  
Hannibal mu přitiskl Harpy na krk silněji.  
"Zamilovaný kanibal."  
Zlodějíček se chtěl otočit a podívat se, jestli se muž za ním náhodou nezbláznil, ale jakmile se o to pokusil, tak měl prořízlé hrdlo. Hannibal ho uklidil do blízkého křoví, aby jen tak neležel na chodníku a okamžitě se vrátil k omráčené Clarice. Přál si, aby toho maníka zabil už když ji začal sledovat.  
Sehnul se k ní a vzal ji do náruče. Chtěl ji odvést domů, ale akorát když udělal první krok, tak se probrala.  
"Clarice, jste v pořádku?"  
Malátně se rozhlédla. "Co?" ale pohled na Hannibala ji okamžitě probudil úplně.  
"Doktore?"  
"Dobrý večer, Clarice. Ptal jsem se, jak Vám je?"  
Clarice vzdychla, když si vzpomněla, co se stalo. "Postavíte mě, prosím, na zem, doktore? Kde se tady vůbec bere--" Zvědavě na ni pohlédl. "Že se vůbec ptám." Zavrtěla nad sebou hlavou.  
Hannibal poslechnul její přání a postavil ji na zem. Nedal se ale jen tak odbýt. "Clarice, ptal jsem se Vás na něco."  
Clarice k němu vzhlédla. "Ah, jistě. Promiňte. Je mi fajn. Teď už ano. Kde je?"  
Ukázal směrem ke křoví.  
"A je.." začala se ptát Clarice.  
Hannibal se mile usmál. "Nesnáším rude people a tento… muž se pohyboval na hranicích mezi lidmi a zvěří."  
Clarice jen vzdychla. "Baví Vás zabíjet mé nepřátele, že?" Beat. "Tohohle Vám vyčítat nebudu." Dokončila.  
"Litujete Paula Krendlera, Clarice?" zeptal se nevzrušeně, jako by se jí ptal, kolik je hodin.  
"Upřímně? Ne." Opáčila stručně Clarice.  
Hannibal se znovu usmál a nabídl jí rámě. Clarice se jej bez sebemenšího zaváhání chytila. Společně se rozešli k jejímu domu.  
"Skoro už jsem si začala myslet, že se nevrátíte." Pronesla po chvilce chůze.  
Otočil se k ní. "Vždy dodržuji sliby, Clarice."  
Clarice se na něj taky podívala. "Ano? V tom případě nevím, kdo to byl, kdo mi v jednom telefonátu slíbil, že mě nemá v úmyslu navštívit." Provokovala.  
"Clarice, bylo to pod tou podmínkou, že se Vy nebudete pokoušet "navštívit" mne. A mimo to, tváří v tvář jsme se nakonec nestřetnuli z mojí iniciativy." Obhajoval se Hannibal.  
Clarice se pousmála. "Máte pravdu… jako ostatně vždy."  
Chvíli bylo zase ticho, které znovu přerušila až Clarice. Hannibal to tento večer chtěl nechat na ní. Jemu osobně stačil ten pocit, že se jej držela za paži.  
"Takže, kdybych nevzala Váš případ, tak byste se nikdy nevrátil do Států?" zeptala se tichoučkým hlasem.  
Hannibal se zhluboka nadechnul.  
"Celých deset let jsem pozorně sledoval Vaši kariéru, Clarice. Věděl jsem o všem, co se okolo Vás dělo."  
"To ale není odpověď."  
"Dobře, za tu dobu… co si myslíte, že jsme se neviděli jsem byl v USA nesčetněkrát. Spousty nocí jsem proseděl ve Vaší ložnici zíráním na Vás."  
Clarice se na něj nevěřícně podívala. Jak to bylo možné? Nikdy si ničeho nevšimla! Nikdy ji neprobudil žádný zvláštní zvuk. Vždy když se probudila z té příšerné noční můry, tak byla v pokoji sama. Nikdy nikde nebyl nikdo, kdo by ji utěšil. Nikdy. … Nebo to si aspoň myslela.  
"Ano, Clarice, byl jsem tam i když jste měla noční můry a nedokážete si představit, jak bylo obtížné zůstat ve stínu pokoje. Stejně jako tolikrát za posledních pět let."  
Zastavili se před jejím domem. Clarice pořád nemohla uvěřit vlastním uším. Chystal se jí říct něco… podstatného? Důležitého? To, co chtěla tolik slyšet?  
"Ale nemohl jsem udělat nic víc. Nebyla jste připravená slyšet věci, které jsem chtěl říct. Možná ještě pořád nejste, Clarice, ale já už jsem se držel zpět spoustu let. Teď už ne."  
Otočil si ji k sobě a vážně se jí zadíval do očí. "Miluji Vás, Clarice. Téměř od začátku." Pomalu se k ní začal naklánět.  
Byla příšerně nervózní. Ne, že by se ji pokusil políbit poprvé, ale ona se ho poprvé chystala políbit zpět. Zhluboka se nadechla a zavřela oči. Už nemohla viděl Hannibalův krásný vítězný úsměv, když zpozoroval její kapitulaci.  
Okamžitě, když se jejich rty střetly, tak se Clariciny ruce proplazily Hannibalovi okolo krku a začali se vášnivě líbat. Musela být nutně v ráji. Nikdo na zemi, mezi živýma nemohl líbat tak, jako líbal On. On, Hannibal Lecter, údajně bezcitný masový vrah, jehož úst se bál celý svět. Jeho úst. Clarice si je ba naopak velmi užívala.  
Hannibal v ten moment, kdy ho políbila zpátky začal vidět svět znovu i z té lepší stránky. Ne, jen jako šedivé, monotónní místo, kde zábavu, a to pouze minimální, přinášelo hrát si s psychikou většinou nezajímavých lidí.  
Z náádherného momentu je vytrhlo skřípění pneumatik.  
Překvapeně se od sebe odtrhli a současně se podívali, co se to děje.  
Ardelia k nim běžela od svého auta, zaparkovaného velice nešetrným způsobem. K jejich překvapení neměla v rukou zbraň ani nic podobného.  
"Pojďte, rychle! FBI na něj přišla! Nevím jak, ale oni vědí, že je tady! Rychle pojďte se mnou, už jsou na cestě!"  
Clarice z Delie absolutně nechápala. "Co?"  
Delia se roztržitě rozhlížela všude okolo. "Pokud se odtud chcete dostat celí, tak pojeďte se mnou! Nemáme moc času! Nevím, jak jinak než se mnou byste se teď odtud dostali. Vím, že On je mistr útěků, ale teď se sem žene celá armáda!"  
Hannibal si Delii změřil pohledem. "K čertu! Pokud s Vámi bude šťastná, tak je mi úplně jedno, co jste zač, doktore! Nasednete si konečně!"  
Clarice se podívala na Hannibala. Ten už měl na tváři znovu svůj milý úsměv a ukazoval Clarice směrem k Deliinu autu. Oba se tam velice svižně rozešli.  
"No hurá!" vyprskla Delie a skočila za volant.  
Během pár vteřin už byli o několik ulic dál. Nad hlavami jim lítaly helikoptéry s reflektory a projížděla okolo nich spousta policejních aut. Clarice by byla přísahala, že viděla i auto Jackieho Crawforda.  
"Deli, kudy se odtud chceš dostat?"  
Delia se jukla do zpětného zrcátka, jak tam ti dva vedle sebe seděli jak oukropci. "Vím, kde nestaví zátaras."  
Clarice tomu sice moc nevěřila, ale nijak to neokomentovala. Namísto toho se podívala na stoicky klidného Hannibala. Pozorně se díval okolo… nejspíš plánoval únikový plán - kdyby bylo potřeba.  
Chytila ho za ruku a když se na ni podíval, tak se usmála.  
Usmál se na ni zpět, přitáhnul si její ruku ke rtům a políbil ji. Potom znovu ruce položil na sedadlo. Už ji nepustil.

Ani pořádně nevěděli jak a najednou nebylo po sirénách a helikoptérách ani vidu, ani slechu. Delia si hlasitě oddechla.  
"Tak z toho nejhoršího jsme venku."   
Clarice se podívala na cestu.  
"Kam teď jedeme?" zeptala se.  
"Co nejdál odtud. Pak už je to na vás." Opáčila Deli soustředíce se na cestu.  
Chvilku bylo ticho než se ozval Hannibal. Delia skoro poskočila, když uslyšela jeho hlas:  
"Agentko Mappová, myslím, že by bylo dobré se řídit předpisy. Ani pro jednoho z nás by nebylo příjemné, nechat se zastavit hlídkou."  
Delia kývla, že rozumí a trochu zpomalila. Pořád ale jela největší povolenou rychlostí.  
Po několika minutách ticha se podívala do zpětného zrcátka, aby ty dva zkontrolovala. Pohled to byl nečekaný, ale přirozený. Nejspíš si nikdy nezvykne, dívat se na to, jak její nejlepší kamarádka líbá kanibalistického vraha, ale teď aspoň věděla, že je Clarice znovu šťastná…

Clarice seděla na terase s kráásným výhledem na osvětlenou Eiffelovu věž (hej, píše se to tak? Jsem barbar, já vím, ale snažím se ;)) a četla si dopis. Byl od Delie:  
"Ahoj, Clarice,  
spousty věcí se tady změnilo, od té doby, co jste odletěli. Odteď jsi v záznamech vedená jako pohřešovaná. Spousta lidí, hlavně v FBI, ale tuší že jsi utekla s Hannibalem. Tattler se na tom parádně vyřádil, to si dokážeš představit. Dům ti převrátili vzhůru nohama. Nenechali kámen na kameni a našli dost Hannibalových otisků. Spousty věcí zabavili, ale nějaké dali mně. Posílám ti aspoň tu fotku, kdybys chtěla ještě něco, tak stačí napsat mail nebo něco.  
Doufám, že Vám to spolu klape.  
Jo a málem bych zapomněla: Byl za mnou Barney. Ten Barney. Ptal se, jak prý na tom vy dva jste. Doufám, že nevadí, že jsem mu to řekla popravdě. Když tak řekni Hannibalovi, že ví, kde mě najít, aby si to se mnou vyřídil. ;)  
Mějte se oba fajn!  
Delia."  
V obálce byla přiložená fotka Clarice s mámou a tátou. Přejela prstem přes tváře všech tří osob na fotce a usmála se. Už jí ta fotka začala chybět.  
Někdo jí položil ruce na ramena a jemně jí je stisknul.  
"Bon soir. Jak jsi se měl?" zeptala se aniž by se otočila. Víc než dobře věděla, kdo to je. Ani to nemohl být nikdo jiný než Hannibal.  
"Přijatelně." Opáčil, obešel si ji a nabídl jí ruku.  
Clarice se jí chytila a vstala. Hannibal potom z kapsy svého obleku vytáhnul malou, sametovou krabičku a s úsměvem ji otevřel. Překvapeně vzdychla, když uviděla její obsah.   
"Hannibale…" vydechla zaraženě.  
Pořád se usmívaje ji chytil za ruku a na prsteníček jí navléknul prstýnek. "Odteď jsi jen moje, Clarice."  
Usmála se na něj a vytáhla z krabičky druhý prstýnek. Navlékla mu ho na prst. "A ty jsi můj."  
"To jsem byl vždy." Opáčil Hannibal a přitáhnul si ji k sobě.  
Pomalu spolu začali tančit na hudbu, co jim potichu hrála z pokoje…

THE END

© Marty


End file.
